


The Lost Tails

by spectral_illusions



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectral_illusions/pseuds/spectral_illusions
Summary: An unfortunate accident resulted in tails finding himself in a strange unfamiliar place. So much of what he knows is going to be challenged as he faces new dangers and makes new friends all while trying to find a way back home.A multiple sonic series crossover
Kudos: 18





	1. Sonic, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore

Darkness. That's all I could see for the longest time. Everything felt numb, and I had no memory of what happened. The last thing I recall was a voice.. Sonics I think. It sounded terrified.. And so distant. Just screaming my name. But, I can't recall what happened.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked around the place. This wasn't the island. It looked like a city. A city that was covered in pollution. The smell was so overwhelming I couldn't help but cough. I turned on my communicator to try to get a hold of Sonic to find out what was going on.

"Sonic. Sonic. This is Tails. Do you read me?" He called, only to hear nothing. Scoffing out of frustration, he shut it off and heard noises approaching. Robots. What were robots doing here? Was Eggman a part of this? I didn't have long to think. A light shone on me rather quickly. It was blinding. "Halt citizen. You are under arrest!"

Under arrest? What did I do? None of this made sense and a jail cell wasn't going to help me figure it out. "You'll have to catch me first." I twisted my tails up and took off into the sky, flying away as fast as I could. "This is bad. I can't reach sonic and something really weird is going on. I hope they're ok-" I would say to myself. Taking a small glance back, I saw a flying car or something- chasing after me.

"Shoot-!" While speeding up, I could hear the voices of actual people behind me. One sounded like a loudmouth while yelling at what I could only assume was his partner. Being distracted, I wound up flying right into a dead end. Turning around, the vehicle slowed down, knowing I was trapped.

The person chasing me from what I could tell now was a wolf with a nasty smile. I could feel my heart racing as the panic set in. "Who the hell are you?!" I demanded to know.

"Oh. You must be really new here." He chuckled. "You will find out in due time. Providing Dr. Robotnik doesn't robotize you right away." A dark chuckle escaped his throat as he ordered his, what I could only assume to be, partner to grab me. Pressing a button on my belt, I generated my Enerbeam and launched it up at a pole above their heads so I could swing myself right past them. Using my tails to help aid in my speed.

The look on that wolf's face was priceless, but it was also short-lived when I felt something grab a hold of my tails. A robotic hand. "Hey! Let go!" I screamed as loud as I could, struggling and wiggling to get free of its grasp.

"I guess our foxy friend thought he was going to give us the slip. Looks like you're out of ideas." Out of ideas? No way. I grabbed my wrench and immediately threw it at the joint of the arm that held me as hard as I could, causing it to break. Thankfully it was flimsy. I hit the ground pretty hard after and began to make a run for it. I could hear the wolf screaming at his friend to get me. I turned a few corners before I found myself trapped. A big van blocked my path. I took another glance behind me, hearing the others make their way closer, with the sound of what I could only assume to be blasters following. Once again I got my tails started to take off into flight.

I got halfway over the van before I felt something hit me. It sent a strong burning sensation through me before I eventually blacked out. The last thing I heard was the sound of a voice saying something along the lines of 'make sure he's alright'. After that.. It all went dark.


	2. New old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt and needing rest, tails manages to make some new friends and learn a tad more about where he is

'Is he ok?'

'He got blasted pretty hard'

'That's a pretty bad mark on his back'

'Where did he come from?'

Voices.. All of them just echoed through my head. I slowly began to wake up, looking around in silence. It hurt to sit up, but I still tried. I could see a couple of people in the room, or ..whatever we were in. But, couldn't quite make out who they were. One was a pink hedgehog, different from Amy Rose of course. The other was a green hedgehog. The two seemed to just be arguing between each other about something. I made a small noise while sitting up more, and that caught the girl's attention.

"Oh- He's awake!" She approached me quickly and took a soothing tone. "Shh lay down. Don't try to move right now. You got hit pretty badly."

"Yeah, man. I'm glad you didn't get any worse honestly. Sleet and Dingo really had it out for ya for some reason." The green one would comment, spinning a drum stick in his hand.

I was just confused. "Sleet.? Dingo?" I asked, before remembering running into those two weirdos before. I guess I made it out alive. These guys seemed to be the reason for that.

"I should go tell Sonic he's awake. He'll want to know why they were after you." The girl would finally say, catching my attention rather quickly.

"Sonic?! He's here?! Where is he? I need to see him-!" I felt the hand of the green hedgehog hold me back since I didn't even realize I was about to sit all the way up again. The two exchanged a confused look before the girl went to fetch Sonic.

To fill the now silence that hung in the air, the boy decided to talk to me more. "So, what's your name?"

"Tails," I answered, not really wanting to give my real name. I hated my real name. He would just nod his head and think carefully as he stared me down. A small gulp managed to get through my throat. I think he had more questions. But before he could ask, I saw the girl come back in with a blue hedgehog following her. I almost called out for him, but catching a better glimpse at him, I could tell, it wasn't my sonic.

He approached me and knelt down. "So, they tell me that you seemed to know me. But. I don't know you. Care to tell me what you were doing out there, kid? And what's going on? It's dangerous. The last thing we need to hear about is a kid getting turned into a mindless robot."

Mindless robot?! God, guess maybe some of Stick's theories are true in some universes. I took in a deep breath and would begin explaining myself. "I am Miles Prower. But my friends usually call me Tails. I honestly don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember before ending up in this city was fighting alongside my friends.. Amy Rose. Knuckles, Sticks and.. Sonic. It was on our Island. We were battling Eggman's latest robot. I remember flying in my plane-"

"Wait. Hold on. You just mentioned Sonic again. And who is Eggman? Also, how old are you exactly?" The girl would shoot out a lot of questions until Sonic held up his hand to tell her to stop. "Give him a moment Sonia, he's getting to those parts."

I took in a deep breath and would continue. "I can only assume something that either Dr. Eggmans robot did or some other force had a part to play with ripping open a dimensional portal. It's the only explanation. And since the universe hasn't exploded yet, I can only assume there isn't another me in this universe." I would sit myself up again this time and brush off anyone that stopped me. I needed to think.

"There were a couple of times where we dealt with interdimensional travel. Usually, it involved Sonic, or Knuckles or Eggman so I don't know why I wound up here. There has to be a reason for it. Or it's all an accident. Which is reasonable as well. If I could build another portal though-" Honestly I started just trailing off and forgetting I was talking to them. I think one of them also noticed my two tails because I soon heard a question about that.

"Excuse me, Tails. My dude. So, I take it that's why you got that nickname?" The green guy would break my train of thought and turn my focus on him. "Also, interdimensional travel is a tall order. You would need to be a genius to figure that out."

I shot a look at him, mostly at his comments about how to get back home. Thankfully they seemed to believe me. Guess it wasn't too far fetched for them. "I may be 8 years old, but I can build almost anything and fly almost anything. Just try me." I would answer with confidence. "I built lots of machines, including a transporter... umm.. Granted I messed up and got fused with a robot temporarily. But Eggman reversed it.'

"Alright alright, so let's say all the stuff is true and I believe you. Little dude, you know this stuff will take a while to build, let alone finish. Not to mention you keep going off the rails in your responses to us and trailing off into nothing. You're still not feeling one hundred percent. So. Let's do this. You stick with us. We can make sure you recover and maybe you can help us out with a few missions."

"Sonic-" Sonia would try to tell him. I think she might have been concerned. But, I'm not sure if it was for a reason that she thought I would hinder them at all.

"It's alright Sonia. The kid said it himself. He's capable, not to mention, I think flying could be a really good addition to our crew. So, what do you say, would you like to join the Sonic Underground?" He held out his hand to me.

I stared down at his hand and then shook it. "Yes- and I promise I'll try to rest and not do much until you guys give the ok." I hated resting. No work got done. But, if it helped put them at ease, then I'd do it.


	3. Unlikely Partnership

Meanwhile, back in another universe, Sonic and the gang were all just staring in disbelief at the steaming ruins of Tails plane.  
  
I couldn't believe it. My buddy. Did he- No. I swore he would never get hurt again! I ran at super speed to get to the plane. I could only see smoke and fire. But no body. No remains. Nothing to even give a hint as to what happened to tails. "SEARCH THE ISLAND! SEARCH THE WATER!" I ordered the others. Eggman was long gone. If he hurt Tails or caused him to die. He was going to pay.  
  
Hours went by and everyone came up with nothing. "We searched the whole island Sonic. The waters and every surrounding land. There is no sign of Tails." Amy sighed defeatedly. The team's morale was low. If we couldn't find him, there was hope that he was still alive. But, where...  
  
"Maybe Eggman has him. After his plane crashed, Egghead bailed pretty fast. We have to go get him. Now." I got up quickly, only to be stopped by a blinding light. "What the-?!" I looked up to see a strange being standing before us.  
  
"IT'S THE ALIENS! THEY'VE COME FOR US!" Sticks screamed, rushing out of the room. We'd have to talk to her after we figured this out.  
  
"And who are you?" I would ask, the strange guy wearing a mysterious robe just staring back at me as I spoke. I looked between the last two remaining teammates I had as if expecting them to say something, but they didn't.  
  
"We need your friend back first. She will return soon. But. I have come to give a warning. You must find your friend, Tails. He has fallen victim to a trap set by the dictator of another world" The other would explain, a foggy image of tails appearing before us. But who were those two with him I wondered? "Thankfully he had help escaping, but time is running short. His presence there is going to bring eventual doom to your universe as well should he be caught by Robotnik."  
  
"Robo-who now?" I asked, confused.  
  
"He is similar to your Eggman. He is the same person, but a much more evil version. Where yours is willing to aid in fixing the mistakes made by your own techno genius. This one would have used him to lead to your downfall."  
  
That didn't sound good at all. "So. How do we get there to get Tails?" I asked impatiently. This was taking way too long.  
  
"I'm afraid, you can not. There is another Sonic in this universe. Should you go, you could doom the universe before getting your friend back." The strange person warned me. Of course, we're dealing with that. Why couldn't this be an exception? "Then again. I have sent the young hedgehogs to different timelines and universes and nothing strange has happened. It could be possible that this world is immune to the laws of travel between dimensions. But, you still must be careful. And you must not get captured. Be strong young hedgehog and friends. You must find your own way to this world." With that, the guy just vanished as quickly as he appeared.  
  
"And he didn't even give us a second to answer. He just kept going as if he wanted to get to the point of the story faster. That or the writer is just lazy. Anyway. We need to find a way to get to tails before something bad happens." I told the others. "And the only way to do that is to speak to Eggman." I grabbed Knuckles and Amy and would carry them to find Sticks before we went to Eggman.  
  
"So what you're sayin' is. Tails is in some other dimension and that voodoo guy was warning us about it. Why didn't he say something sooner?!" She asked. "Also, let's not forget. He was spyin' on Tails?! He knew where he was and where we were? Somethin don't smell right about this." I felt the same way in that sense. Couldn't he have taken us to Tails instead of having us go try to get to him ourselves?  
  
We arrived at Eggman's lair, doing the polite thing for once, knocking. We needed the guy's help. No need to upset him even more by knocking down his door for the millionth time. Finally, it opened and Eggman was there to greet us.  
  
"What do you want? Here to rub your latest victory in my face?" He glared out at the four of us.  
  
"Actually no. We have a problem and if we don't figure out how to get to another universe then this universe could be in trouble as well. We need to pinpoint where Tails is and get him back." Egghead seemed as stubborn as ever about this, I could tell by the look on his face. All too amused in thinking that he should make this his problem.  
  
"And why should I bother involving myself in this. If that little two-tailed pest is gone, then that's one less member of team Sonic to deal with. Then again, it does present a problem since he was the most Technically inclined out of all of you." Guess he put more thought into this. But it was hard to tell if he would actually agree.  
  
"Well, are you going to help us or not." I was honestly getting really impatient by this point. The guy really needed to make up his mind.  
  
He stared at me for a good two minutes before answering at all. "Well I would, but do you even know which world he wound up in and do you have even the slightest idea on how long building something to get there will take?"  
  
"We have all the time in the world if it means getting him back. So are you going to help."  
  
"Against my better judgment. Yes. Only because I don't want this all affecting me negatively and then ruining my plans." With that, we got started on trying to find Tails.


	4. New Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month past and Tails is getting used to his new life with Sonic and his siblings. But, trouble always seems to follow close behind.

About a month had passed and I was starting to feel so much better. Hanging out with Sonic and his siblings has been pretty fun also. I even helped Manic fix his hoverboard and repair the van. I think we get along pretty well, and he's pretty handy in a pinch. Sonia has been really nice also. She tends to act more like an older sister or mom towards me. I think she's still uneasy from how we met. I guess that's alright though. We're still getting to know each other. Sonic, on the other hand, he and I clicked really easily. I guess no matter what, Sonic and I will always be best bro's.  
  
Right now we're heading towards one of their hidden bases, Sonic said they need to talk to someone important before we can move on with getting me home. And since I was up on my feet again, they were ready to let me do more. I can hear them talking between each other and could only wonder what they were saying.  
  
"Hey- I was wo-" I was cut off pretty fast, something hit the van hard.  
  
"Sleet and Dingo. They're on our tail again." Sonic would finally say, catching Manics' attention. "Seriously? We went an entire week without them bothering us. They want a butt whoopin' already?" Manics cockiness reminded me a lot of Sonic in a way. It's still weird to think in this world he has siblings.  
  
"Maybe we could try the new device we installed?" I suggested. It was just a simple emp blast, but it should disable their vehicle long enough for them to get away.  
  
"I'm on it little dude. One blast heading their way! Haha!" He grinned wildly, hitting a button on his dash which set the blast flying towards that ship. I hurried to the window to investigate how well it worked, just poking my head out far enough to see. "You hit it-! It worked!" I watched it go down and crash into a nearby hill.  
  
I could hear their cheering, they seemed happy that the problem was already taken care of.  
  
"Well, now all we gotta do is go towards sanctuary. It's where we keep all of the kids that are too young to take care of themselves out here. One of my bud's in there that can help us out in coming up with plans for the device you need." Sonic would tell me. A safe haven for kids? This place just seems to prove to me more and more, that things can get worse if you let them. Thankfully our Eggman was not as bad as this Robotnik guy. Seeing a picture of him, it was easy to tell they are the same person. They just seem to go by different names.  
  
I approached the front again. "You never did tell me.. How did he even take over anyway?" I was really curious about their world's history.  
  
Sonia sighed, thinking carefully. "It all started when we were just barely born. He took the throne from our mother after leading his robots to seize control. Our family was outlawed. So... our mother. Queen Alena, met with an Oracle who told her of a prophecy. One day we can reunite with her and form a council of four. But, until then, we all had to be separated. Sonic wound up with a really nice family that worked with the underground even when he was a kid. Since the aristocrats were left alone, I grew up in a nice big house as well. As for Manic. WelL.. I can't quite explain how he wound up living underground as a thief."  
  
"Hey, Feral was the best family I had before I met you guys. He treated me well." Manic would shrug.  
  
"Anyway." Sonia would roll her eyes. "We met up one day at a club, that's when Sonic told us we were all siblings. We've been together ever since."  
  
"That's..so amazing. Especially since you guys were able to stay safe. I could never imagine a world that has this much.. Chaos." I sighed, trying to figure out why all of this was even happening.  
  
Sonic saw me drifting off and nudged me. "It's all chill, we've got this. Soon enough you'll be home and we'll have our home free as well. Also, I'd love to meet your Sonic. He sounds like a cool guy." Sonic ran a hand over the top of his head. This just received an eye roll response from both Manic and Sonia.  
  
"Sonic Hedgehog, the last thing anyone needs is two of you running around." She argued in what felt like a pointless way.  
  
"Two of me would be way past cool though, why not open your mind a bit and think about it, Sonia. Two of me means twice the fun."  
  
"And twice the headache." She scoffed.  
  
"Hey, guys! Chill. We're almost there." I could hear Manic call from the driver's seat. "You want the first thing these kids to see is you guys arguing?"  
  
Finally a voice of reason.  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right. But Sonia needs to- Um"  
  
"I need to what? Oh please do finish that thought." Sonic wasn't answering though. He seemed to be staring at something. "Sonic?"  
  
"Robotnik's ship! Manic turn here now! Don't go towards Sanctuary!" Sonic screamed. The car jerked as Manic made a sharp turn. I felt myself stumble backward into the wall of the car.  
  
Manic finally got the car straightened out and looked up. "What is he doing here? He's lucky we weren't that close. Even if he does try to go the other way. We need to shake him." He floored it and the van began to speed off, or so he thought. Something grabbed hold of it.  
  
"Come on guys, it's Juice and Jam time!" Sonic said, grabbing onto his two siblings. I followed behind, but right as I was about to jump out the door behind sonic, the car jerked backward, causing me to fall back inside.  
  
"Sonic! We need to get him out of there!" Sonia screamed loudly, I could hear the worry and twisted my tails to get myself flying. I wasn't about to stick around in this van. I could hear the sound of blasters outside. It seemed like they were trying to keep Sonic and his siblings away from the van while it was being pulled in. Right as I reached the door, a robot was blocking my path.  
  
"Halt. You are under arrest." Again with the under arrest. What is up with these robots? I moved quickly to grab a couple of tools, hoping to use them against the robot. But before I could fully get them, something latched onto my ankles and caused me to fall flat on my face. I looked down and they seemed to be cuffs.. Made out of energy. I gulped as the robot closed in on me. The last sound I heard from outside was the closing of those doors. We were trapped inside of the ship.


	5. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails is now stuck with Robotnik. It's here where he begins to learn what he wanted with him.

rapped on this ship with no one but myself and a robot. No way was I going to make their job that easy. I had to get off and fast. Sonic and his siblings already told me how dangerous this guy was. But with my ankles stuck, there wasn't anything I could do. The robot just stood there, watching me. I could hear footsteps approaching the door of the van. A gulp was caught in my throat as a rather large figure stepped inside. That was when I thought of it. If I couldn't run, I could at least try to fly out of there. But.. not yet. It was too risky.  
  
"So. You're the being that was brought into my world. You're rather young, not really what I was expecting my machine to bring into this world. But, I do wonder. Do you have the brains I'm looking for?" He chuckled darkly, a sinister smile on his face.  
  
I had no answer, which from what I could tell, displeased him. "You know, I have ways of making you talk, so I'd suggest spitting it out. Or, I could make things a living nightmare for your resistance pals. Since you seem.. To be very.. Very attached to them already. Seeing who you've been with this past month."  
  
He's going to hurt Sonic and his siblings. They can't be messed with. That would ruin everything they told me about. "Fine. I'll talk. And.. what kind of brains are you looking for exactly?"  
  
"My dear child, what I need is someone who can think creatively. I need to get more creative when going after the resistance, and capturing those royal brats. Obviously you've seen my bounty hunters. And a genius child. Might be exactly. What I need. Do as I say and I won't bother with your friends for now and will let you live. You're useless to me if I have to robotize you."  
  
This was a lot to think about. But, until I could think of a way to get out, staying alive was probably the better option. "Fine. I'll do whatever you want. Just leave them alone."  
  
"Good boy." He had the robots grab my arms, which lifted my feet off of the ground. "But as a precaution. I will be making sure you can not escape. Bring him." He ordered the robots as we left the van. I just hope that Sonic, Sonia and Manic were alright.

* * *

"Sonic! We have to get Tails back from Robotnik! There's no telling what he's going to do to that kid!" Sonia screamed at me. You'd think I didn't understand the gravity of the situation.  
  
"I know, I know. The ship is long gone also. We need to get to his lair to break him out. But the question is.. How? Without the van, it will take forever to get there." Things just seemed to be getting more and more complicated. We gotta get the little guy back before something bad happens."  
  
"Hold on bro, maybe if we can get to one of the freedom fighters hideouts they can supply us with a ship so we can sneak in and snatch back our foxy friend." What would I do without my siblings? They may not be as fast as me, but they come up with some of the best plans.  
  
"Alright. Let's do it to it." I grabbed their arms and sped us out of there to the nearest base I knew.

* * *

  
Robotnik had me brought to a small room filled with different devices and tools. Not to mention some chemicals I've yet to identify. The guy also tied up my tails so I couldn't fly away. And with the chains on my ankles, there wasn't much else I could do. Guards watching the door as well.  
  
"You got me trapped here, what is it you want me to build anyway?" I asked, also wondering why he couldn't be bothered with doing this himself if he was so smart.  
  
He just grinned down at me, a nasty expression on his face. "I've been looking into other worlds and stumbled upon yours. I've noticed how little my counterpart there has done, and figured, why not. Expand my empire. So I figured, why not check to see if a certain. Pest lives there. Sonic. You and he are rather close. How ironic won't it be for him to meet his demise, knowing the creator of the device that brought me there was his very own.. Best friend."  
  
He can't be serious. This crazy guy wants to take over my world? No wonder he was letting those three go free this time. Tears fought to escape my eyes as I stared at Robotnik.  
  
"Well? Are you going to build for me? Or do I need to find a more motivational way to get you to work? Say with the three royal brats?"  
  
"I'll do it.. Just leave them alone.. Please." There weren't many options right now. I needed to avoid being turned into a robot and needed to buy time for Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. The best way to do that is by keeping Robotnik off of their back. "I just need some time to work and think."  
  
"Such a good boy. Get to work then. I will be checking up on you to make sure you aren't up to any.. Funny business." With that, I was left alone. Now, to think of a better way to break out of here.. And build a machine that can take me home.  
  
"Let's see how long you can get this to last fatso. I'll be out of here in no time. Just need to see what supplies he has to offer.." I would begin rummaging around to find the parts I needed to get started. "I can't do anything. As long as he thinks that I'm worth keeping alive, I can build whatever I need. I just hope that the others find me quick. I hope they're alright."


	6. A New Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and his siblings meet a new member of the freedom fighters. Also, who's spying on Robotnik?

"When are we going to get there Sonic?" Manic would ask me in a very annoyed tone. How uncool. "We're almost there. Will you hold on a moment. I need to check up with Cyrus. He told me there was something important he wanted to tell us about an-" I stopped suddenly, narrowly avoiding running into the very person I was heading to meet.

"Sonic! There you are. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too buddy. But we can't stay out here for long. Let's talk somewhere more private." I'd suggest, wanting to get out of sight in case Robotnik was spying on the area.

"I got just the place, follow me." We'd follow Cyrus down the street and passed through a few doors before we entered one of our hidden bases. "Here we are. Also, I have someone I want you to meet. He's been staying with us for the past couple of years. Moved with us from Sanctuary after staying there a short time. He didn't seem to want to stick around there and was more interested in helping us. Pretty handy little guy also. Figure he might be someone you'd like to meet. Also is our key to some great plans against Robotnik."

Cyrus seemed pretty excited about this guy. I just hoped he was as good as my bud was letting on. "So where is he?" I would ask, looking around.

"He's right over there, working on the van we were setting up for you. Since you guys seemed to need a ride also."

"I'm almost done!! Just a few more tweaks and it should be good Cyrus!" The voice called. I could see a tail sticking out from the front of the car, but unable to tell who it was. Finally, they jumped out.

I was frozen in shock for a moment before snapping out of it. "Guys.. that kid.." I'd say softly to my siblings, that was until Cyrus spoke up again.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Tails." He said proudly. "He's one of the smartest people we've had helping out around here. Tails would smile and wave to us.

"Hi-ya! It's great to meet you guys." He twisted his tails and began flying over to greet us. "Are you really *the royal hedgehogs?*" Tails asked us, some fascination and curiosity in his eyes. Definitely not the tails we were looking for, but, it was good to know we had one here as well.

"Yes, though, we prefer to just be considered freedom fighters here." Sonia would answer modestly, for once. I turned to Cyrus to ask a couple of questions.

"Hey, so where did this kid come from again??"

"From Sanctuary. He went there after his parents vanished without a trace. The poor guy was only 4 years old. He kept leaving from what I heard to try and help the freedom fighters out. Though due to his age they would restrict him a lot. That is until more recently."

"I see. Well, Tails. How would you feel about coming with us on a road trip? I feel we could use someone like you on our mission. Breaking into Robuttniks lair." Cyrus didn't seem like he was a fan of that idea, but Tails seemed excited enough and willing to go.

His eyes opened wide at just the offer. "Whoa really? I'd love to help you out! Cyrus was already telling me some of the missions that you guys were on." Looks like we got ourselves a new teammate.

"Great to hear, little guy. By the way, I'm Sonic, and this is my sister, Sonia, and my brother, Manic. Now, if this thing is ready to go, we should get moving. There's no telling how long the kids got left or what Robotnik decided to do." Tails nodded and followed my siblings into the van. I was about to follow when Cyrus stopped me.

"This is going to be his first field mission Sonic. Please watch out for him." Cyrus was concerned, and reasonably so. But, we had to give the kid a chance to prove himself.

I gave him a smile and thumbs up. "He's going to be fine. He's with the sonic underground. We'll watch over him." Cyrus was still unsure, but thankfully he trusted me.

"Alright. It'll be good for him to get out. Since his parents vanished years ago. He's been cooped up. I wish you guys luck." Cyrus gave a wave as I ran off into the van. Seeing as the others were already settled I jumped into my seat and let Manic take over the wheel. Time to go rescue that other Tails. "You guys ready?"

"We're ready, man!" Manic chuckled from the front seat.

"We're all set back here!" Sonia would call from her seat, buckling herself in.

"All set!!" The cheery voice of our new companion sounded off.

"Alright then. Let's do it to it!! Next stop, Robotnik's lair!"

* * *

"Soo... the hedgehogs are heading here. Predictable. Thankfully, my spy has been very good at informing me lately of everything that is going on. It won't be long now. Soon those royal brats will be in my grasp and Mobius will be all mine." An evil laugh echoed through the room, it was enough to make anyone shudder.

A spy was no good. I had to warn them before it was too late. Thankfully he hasn't noticed my presence yet, or the fact that I even got here at all. It's time to get to work. I need to warn Sonic.


	7. Getting to Know you/A WHAT?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic Undergrounds Tails begins to get to know his new companions. While they're travelling to Robotniks lair to rescue the other Tails, they run into someone new.

Manic seemed to be flying the ship well enough, it seemed like enough time to relax until I felt two curious eyes staring at me. I opened them to find our world's tails looking rather eager to talk. A light chuckle escaped my throat before answering. "Y'know, if you have anything to say, you can just say it."

He tensed up slightly, probably embarrassed. "I'm sorry-! I just. Well. I didn't expect to run into you guys at all- I've been hearing so many stories about all of your missions, your successes! Everything the freedom fighters were willing to tell me!"  
"Yea?" I asked, shifting in my seat. "So, why did you keep leaving the safety of sanctuary anyway? Just to meet people in the freedom fighters?"

He would rub the back of his head, probably an awkward question for him. "Well.. it's a long story. But to put it plainly. I just thought I could learn so much more and make a difference outside of there. I could already build and fly planes and ships well. So, they let me help them with their repairs and everything-"

"Hey- whoa- did you just say you can fly? How about driving?" Manic would question. "Think you can give us a taste?" He would offer, earning a look from Sonia. He would notice and shot her a sly grin. "Relax Sonia. If he's capable of it, then this shouldn't be a problem."

Tails was hesitant, but Manic seemed to just usher him to the seat and allowed him to take over. The kid took to it like a natural without much guidance if at all. "Not bad. Not bad. Tell ya what. You can drive for a bit and in exchange, I'll give you some secrets about this baby that I know when we're done with this." He winked at him.

"Whoa- really?" He was really excited to be able to drive the car for us and at least it meant Manic was free to assist with other things should problems occur.

I stood up and would walk to the front. "Let's make sure we're not drawing any attention.. We don't want to be caught on Robuttniks radar." Tails nodded, taking my advice.

Manic would take his seat and glance around. "Why do I get the feeling that this day is going to get even weirder. Should we tell the kid..?" He would whisper to Sonia and I. We looked at each other and I opened my mouth before we jerked to a sudden stop.

"What the-?" I turn to Tails to see what's wrong. He spoke up almost immediately. "There's someone right in the middle of the road... They aren't moving." That got my attention quickly. What? Why would they stop us? I rush to the door of the van and step out to see what was up with this. The stranger seemed to be scared.

"Hey- What are you-?" Before I could get a word out, she would approach me, she looked physically exhausted.

"Please.. You must. Turn back. There's a spy. He's expecting-" She then passed out in my arms.

"A spy?" I carry her into the car and would tell Tails it was time to kick things into overdrive. I'm not going to mention the spy yet. But..No, we just met the kid. He couldn't be the spy... Could he? I hope not. The thought made me all kinds of nervous. But for now, I needed to push those worries to the side. I laid her down carefully and looked to the others.

"We're finishing this mission. Robotnik's expecting us. We need to make this quick. Tails, you stay in the van, we're counting on you to be the getaway driver and watch over our new guest. Manic, be ready with your supplies. Sonia, I need you to stay close to me and see if you can't hack into the system to find out where the kid is."

The two would nod, the look on their faces said it all. They were wondering what the sudden change was about. There was no time to explain it.

* * *

I could hear footsteps coming into the room. Another check-in to see how things were going. I told him this was going to take time. But deep down, I felt he would figure out what I was up to.

"Well, how is it coming, boy?" He would ask, my eyes looking up at the rotund man. A hint of annoyance spread across my face.

I would continue to work, turning my eyes away from him. "I just barely started not that long ago. I need more time than this. The interruptions alone-" A laser blast was fired at my feet, missing. But it was a warning.

"No excuses! I will interrupt as much as I desire and if you keep up that attitude, I'll see to it that once you are done, you will be robotized rather than spending your life in here." I couldn't tell if he was actually serious, but I wasn't going to push his buttons any further.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." My heart was still racing.

"Good. Seems your new buddies are heading this way. I'll be waiting in here for them so they can step right into my trap. That does mean. However, your work will be put on hold." He shot my legs with some kind of emitter that would lock my ankles together with some form of electricity. "I can't have you rushing to them. Now.. just watch and see.. The end of the rebellion!"


	8. We're Waaaiiitttiing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger wakes up, while sonic and his siblings make their way through robotniks lair

“I hate this..” I would say softly, tapping my fingers on the dashboard of the plane before looking back at the stranger that was laying in the back of the van. She seemed to not be waking up and it made me grow more and more concerned. 

Jumping out of my seat, I walked up to her to see how she was doing or even if she would become responsive at all. “Um.. Miss..?” I shook her in the hopes that maybe that would get her attention. We needed more information. 

Getting no reaction, I would walk back to my seat. The only thing that caused me to pause was the sound of a loud gasp and movement behind me. I turned to see she was finally awake. “Miss! You’re up!” I rushed back over to her. She looked down at me with those blue eyes, staring in a really strange way. 

“T-tails?” She asked me. How does she know my name? I wonder to myself before I ask her aloud since no one else outside the freedom fighter area should have known it. Unless Sonic told her. 

‘How do you know who I am? I don’t even know who you are.” I would tell her, a little huffy, but it felt really rude.

“Oh- I’m sorry. You just seemed like someone I know. I’m Sally. I was hoping to warn the sonic here. But I’m afraid I’m too late.” She sighed heavily. 

Frowning, I move to sit beside her. “He seemed like he was in a big hurry to get the guy that they have in there. I don’t know how long he and his siblings will be though.”

She got up and would approach the front of the car to look over the controls from what I’m assuming. I move to follow her, curious about what she’s looking at. 

“How long have they been gone?” Her voice pulls me out of my thoughts, trying to register the question before answering it at all. “How long-? Oh- Well. I think about an hour. But they should be back soon. They’re probably being extra careful.” He frowned, hoping that they would all be back soon.

“AN HOUR?! We need to get inside and check on them.” She would try to turn the car on, but I reached to snatch the keys.

The look she gave me for that was scary, but I stood firm. “We are not going to risk this. Sonic said that it was important. If anything, we leave. But we should give them more time. Who knows where Robuttnik is holding the guy.” My eyes narrow at her until she decides to give in.

“You’re right.. And. Honestly, I don’t even know this world that well. I’m not from here.” Not from here? What does she mean by that?

“Where are you from?” I would ask, moving to sit near her. Maybe storytelling would help pass the time.

She smiled at me and would begin telling me all about her world. 

* * *

“Sonia. Will you hurry up. Not to be impatient. But we’re taking longer than usual and I hate it.” I growled in annoyance. If it was one thing I hated, it was a slow rescue. 

Though my impatience also earned me a stern glare from Sonia. “If you would allow me Sonic, I am looking for him. But he keeps changing the mainframe. On top of those bots that almost keep catching us. It’s a wonder I got this far!”

“Hey guys, can we can the fighting until later? We got work to do. Let's just go with what you got. Sonic is right. This is taking way too long.” Finally, at least Manic agrees with me.

“Alright fine, let's get going so we can get back to our Tails and that poor girl you ran into.” Sonia and Manic both grabbed onto me as I rushed them though, hoping to hit every possible hallway in search of where he could be. Although. Something about this felt way too easy.

I skidded to a stop and would look around. “Looks like we’re walking right into a trap.” 

“Oh really? What was your first clue?” The sarcasm from Sonia was obvious, but I’m just going to ignore it for now. 

“Let's get going then and grab him. After all. Why leave such a good trap waiting. He obviously knows we’re here, so why doesn’t he just lead the way?” As if on cue, some doors near us begin to open. “You see, he’s laying out the welcome mat now! That’s more like it!” I would begin to walk forward with my siblings annoyed at me as they follow. 

* * *

“Looks like they’re almost here. Took them long enough. Honestly. Was he just trying to waste my time?” Robotnik mumbled as I watched him from nearby. A small gulp getting caught in my throat. They were getting closer. This wasn’t good.. Not one bit. I really hope my friends are able to find a way to get here at least. We need all the help we can get.


	9. Time for new Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay, I had gotten very distracted with a lot of things over the past year and had lost all drive to write, but it is here again and I am going to attempt to finish this story. This one will be short, but I will work on length for the future chapters.

“Looks like they’re almost here. Took them long enough. Honestly. Was he just trying to waste my time?” Robotnik mumbled as I watched him from nearby. A small gulp getting caught in my throat. They were getting closer. This wasn’t good. Not one bit. I really hope my friends are able to find a way to get here at least. We need all the help we can get.

Robotnik stood himself up and moved to press some buttons on the computer. “Sleet. Dingo. Go show our guests the way in.” His voice was eerily calm as he watched them take the bait. I just hoped they knew it was a trap. If they get caught, there isn’t much I can do. There is my second device. But it’s too risky to reveal yet. I just hope they will manage ok..”

\---  
“What is taking so long!! I feel like we’ve been out of the story for like.. Five chapters now. I get that your machines take a while to build, but this is ridiculous. What kind of person takes seven months to move the story along?” I asked Egghead, rolling my eyes. 

Of course, that annoyed him, which amused me. “For your information. It has not been 7 months, it has only been a few days. Also, I’m finished. This device has locked onto Tail’s signature and will be able to bring us directly to the world he appeared in. However, we do have one issue. There needs to be a portal on the other side. Assuming this is the same way he got there, I can only deduct there may be another me that accidentally dragged him over.”

“So another you from another dimension stole our friend?! What other Eggman's don’t we know about! Who else is in on it?!” Yep. Sticks is getting worked up again, we should get going fast before something bad happens, here or where Tails is.

I turned to Eggman, arms crossed. “And you are sure this will work. The last thing we need is to get fried while we’re rescuing tails.

“Of course it works! Unlike your friend my machines have a much better chance of actually working as they are supposed to. While his always seem to go wrong.” I hate to admit it, but he is right there. Easy to destroy, but when it comes to function he does have that down. More experience I guess. 

“Alright then gang, let’s roll.” We watched as Eggman pulled the switch and all five of us.. And orbot and cubot went inside. Surprisingly, they’ve been quiet lately.. I couldn’t help but wonder why.


End file.
